Proposal
by Cowgrl94
Summary: "Marry me." "I beg your pardon?" Anyone else wondering how Jade and Roy got hitched? I let my brain go to work and this is what it came up with so read, enjoy, and review.


**Just a little one-shot on how the hell Roy proposed to Cheshire (actually who knows how that conversation went down). I needed to write something for it because my reaction to the word "wife" was one of "WHAT! WHEN DID THAT OCCUR!" I'm not even going to touch upon my reaction to Lian... **

**Disclaimer - Really are these things necessary? *Ahem* I own not Young Justice. If I did, wouldst I truly need to fret over college loans when I am not yet in college? I believe not! (BTW I graduate high school in like five more days. I'm so excited!)**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

"Calm down, Red." She purred. "I actually didn't come here to fight."

"I'm having trouble believing that." Roy narrowed his eyes in suspicion, not moving from his defensive crouch and his arrow trained on its target. Cheshire laughed and removed her mask, tossing it to his couch. She held her hands up, her lips quirking into a smirk.

"Put it down, Red. I came to help. I know what you want, and I have the connections to make it happen." Jade watched him quietly. After several minutes of silence, she let out a frustrated huff and planted her fists on her hips. "Put away your toys, Roy Harper-!"

"I am _not_ Roy Harper!" Roy snarled, jumping out of his stance and tossing his bow and arrow to the ground. "I'm nothing! Just his-!"

"His clone?" Jade interrupted smoothly. "Very nice detective work there. Look, we both know that until the original version is found, you are the only Roy Harper running around sabotaging my plans of destruction and one-upping Sportsmaster. So stop your sulking and accept the fact that I'm here to stay! I've missed our sparring dates and if aiding you in finding Speedy is what it takes to get you back then I'll do it."

Roy suddenly lunged at her and grabbed her by her arms. Jade smiled to herself, pleased at the reaction.

"I'm not Roy!" He growled. Jade said nothing, just reached up and gently removed his mask, his red hair flopping into his eyes. Jade almost chuckled; thinking to herself that the Crock sisters seemed to have a weakness for red heads. He tightened his grip on her arms, his eyes wide and searching for something in her face. Roy slumped, letting his forehead fall to her shoulder and whispered. "I'm not Roy. I'm nothing but what I was created for."

Jade wrapped her arms around him gently. He took a deep breath, straightened up, and unwrapped her arms. He walked away from her, running his hand through his hair.

"And you are helping me? Why?"

"Weren't you listening?" She rolled her eyes. "I enjoy our sparing dates."

"No." He shook his head. "Why are you helping me?"

She pressed her lips together and sighed. "Because the bad guys probably have the original Speedy and the only way to get to the bad guys is to _be_ one. Seeing as you aren't the type to see the light in the dark, _you_ have to know one. Here I am."

Roy studied the woman before him. Her dark hair crazy and wild, her eyes dark and calculating, her lips curved into a knowing smirk. Damn woman drove him insane.

"Marry me." He blurted out. Jade blinked, the smirk fading as she stood in silence. Roy felt his hands go clammy and he had the sudden urge to smack himself upside the head. Damn it! That was insane! All her fault!

"I beg your pardon?" Jade finally got out. Roy shifted his weight.

"Marry me." He repeated himself, his voice softer, gentler. Jade's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry. Is that an order?"

"No," Roy shook his head. "A request. Please?"

It was now her turn to study _him_. She honestly couldn't tell if he was joking. One thing for sure was that if she married this idiot before her, Sportsmaster would be furious but she wouldn't have to work with him or for him anymore. Plus, putting the heroism aside, was Red really all that bad? Not that she would dare say it out loud, but she really did care about the archer, so what the hell. She let her mouth curve into a smile, not a smirk but a _real_ smile.

"Do I get a ring?"

"Soon as I can afford one. Promise." Roy grinned back. Jade laughed and shook her head. "What is so funny?"

"Us." She laughed. "I can't believe that just like that we are engaged! You realize how insane this is right?"

"Hey, we can always claim insanity." Roy joked, and damn it felt good to joke and laugh and do something reckless with a woman who drove him mad.

"Criminally so." She replied with a wink.

Maybe it was planned, maybe it wasn't, maybe they were both just insane enough to foresee what would happen in their near future, but they tied the knot giving the legal ability for one to knock sense into the other should the need ever arise.

Any means necessary because it is 'till death do they part' and until then there will be no resting.

* * *

**Remember to review :) love to hear your thoughts**

**If you want to stem something from this one-shot (or any of the others), feel free to spin something or continue it or whatever, just give me a heads up :)**


End file.
